queer as folk ao
by Dinky chix
Summary: Hello! im back, my little girl is at nursery so i have time finally to write again, this is another queer as folk alpha / omega anti michael anti lindsey. happy ending for other thou


Justin Taylor- Kinney was annoyed and hurt that after a week away helping his mom and sister move house he hadn't heard from his handsome husband; he had heard from all of their friends but every time he had tried to call Brian the blonde either got a busy signal or voice-mail. Although he hadn't heard from him Emmett had been telling him how Michael had been manipulating the older man's time.

So when Justin got a message that they were heading to Babylon he knew exactly where to be waiting for his beautiful husband, under their light. Although the city council had wanted to tear it down Brian had brought it and with Brian having helped the mayor get into the office there wasn't much of a fight and now it could never be torn down.

Justin was stood under their light in an outfit similar to the one he was wearing the night they met hoping he didn't have to wait too long.

Brian walked out of his old playground. Although it had been the last thing he wanted to do, he knew that Justin his beautiful husband was due home, but he had been dragged out by a whiny Michael, Brian had lost his phone and he hadn't even talked to Justin all week. Which made him angry especially seeing as Cynthia's temp seemed to lose every replacement she went and brought, by Wednesday he had given up sending her, Cynthia was never going on holiday again, well she could he supposed but it was never going to be the same week Justin was away.

He looked towards their street lamp like he always did just to relive the best night of his life and saw something that made his whole week, his sunshine was stood under their light wearing the clothes that brought back some of Brian's favorite memories to mind, he strutted over to his husband he wanted to recreate their first meeting but after the week he had, had he just kissed Justin and hugged his husband never wanting to let go.

Brian could hear their friends laughing and joking as they left Babylon but all he could concentrate on was his sunshine in his arms. He had had a horrible night the "perfect" end to his week, although none of their friends had left him alone with Michael which he was grateful for, all week the whiny man child had been bad-mouthing Justin and him and their friends were sick of it.

Even Ben had, had enough while he had been helping Brian, Hunter was at their home getting the locks changed, he had recently walked in on Michael cheating with a Brian lookalike, and only him and Hunter would have a key, luckily Leon Hunter's boyfriend of 8 months understood until Michael was gone.

Hunter and Leon had met on a night out, Hunter had been dancing in a world of his own when he had felt someone mold themselves to him, he soon felt a hard cock against his ass and a masculine scent that he found very appealing. When he turned around and nearly swallowed his tongue at the gorgeous man dancing with him. The black man was tall, taller than Hunter, and the young liked that, and the muscles on the man, made Ben look puny, he knew that the man dancing with him was his mate if the alluring scent was anything to go by, he knew that the bear of a man would look after him and the omega side of him liked the idea of being protected and having someone other than his dad being on his side.

Brian blocked everything out as he and Justin kissed and hugged, but he wanted to tell Michael to shut up, especially when he started to whine about how Brian hadn't even fucked anyone yet and he was already leaving but he was too busy enjoying the kiss he was sharing with Justin to care. Brian felt Justin tense just before he was ripped away from the blonde.

"what the fuck," Brian said as he checked Justin's lips which he had been nibbling

"what is that slut doing here," Michael said going to hit Justin on his old head injury.

"you never hit my husband" Brian snarled in Michael's face, he had never been so angry at his so-called best friend before.

"HUSBAND" Michael screeched then laughed, as if it had been the funniest thing he had ever heard, their friends stood as Michael seemed to lose the plot, everyone had been at the wedding, they had made sure it had been a weekend when there was a comic con and it had been the best day of the year. Emmett had planned it and Ted had been best man, many alphas and omegas didn't have a wedding but Brian wanted to shout it from the roof tops that Justin was his. Most of the avenue had been there and they all agreed that they had never Brian as happy as he was the day he met Justin and then married the blonde.

"yeah right, I've done everything I can do to get rid of him and as soon as I get that cute guy for you Bri he will be gone," Michael said as he walked back into Babylon using Brian's name to get in

Brian was seething at his former friend not only using his name but trying to get rid of Justin, and his own blindness at the man child's behavior towards his husband, the friends all looked towards Brian and Justin

"back to Britin, call Deb and Vic" Brian said as held a shaking Justin, the younger man wasn't surprised at Michael's reaction but at the thought of Michael going to hit him.

Soon the family were at Britin, Brian was pacing as the family told him in detail what Michael had been doing to Justin and by the extension the rest of the family, he had cheated lied stolen and abused the family for years but now he was going to get his comeuppance

"Brian please sit down," Justin said hoping that they could talk calmly, especially about the evidence they needed to collect and that Justin already had.

"I'm sorry sunshine," Brian said sitting down before pulling his omega into his lap. They had been together for 4 years and knew instantly that they were mates, they took their time telling the family because of the way, they always stuck their noses in. But when they did tell everyone was happy for them, well everyone but Michael.

They were waiting to have cubs but Justin's heat reduction prescription was running out, so he knew that Brian would want to talk having cubs of their own soon and truth be told watching Brian with his son the blonde couldn't wait.

"we will need evidence" Ted said getting a little excited at the thought of numbers, and getting rid of the whiny man out of their lives, Michael had changed especially since they had all been finding their mates, he would start nice but then the comments started by the end of just one month he would ignore the other omegas and he had started to ignore the alphas as well.

"I have my bank statements a copy of the rage contract and the agreement with the publishers," Justin said wishing he hadn't needed to collect it but being Michael's main victim he knew he would need them. He may have been blonde but he was far from dumb.

"how long" Brian whispered to Justin upset that his supposed best friend would hate his mate and he had missed his husband being abused

"since the night we met," Justin said with a sigh of relief that Brian knew but he was fearful that Brian would leave him now he knew the truth.

"I'm sorry Brian I wanted to tell you but I wanted proof and after a while I just learned to ignore him, I thought he had changed when he suggested doing rage together but now I realize it was a set up to steal my money" Justin said trying not to cry at the stress that he had been under for the past 4 years, the scathing remarks the insults the stolen money when he and Brian needed it the most, the old one night stands being pointed out to him or turning up mysteriously either at the loft when they stayed in the city. There was also the constant attempts of breaking them up and even getting deb to fire him when he still he worked at the diner. Michael had told his mother that Justin was stealing from the till, and for some reason Michael hired someone to install cameras and then hired someone to pretend to be Justin thieving, but every time there was a theft, Justin had, had an art show. Debs had tried to rehire Justin but it had been too late, and it took the young omega a long time to forgive her and trust her again.

Brian thought back and realized that he had seen it all but was too blind to actually acknowledge it was going on.

"Forgive me sunshine for not doing something sooner" Brian said holding tightly to his husband and mate, their corner of the room was quiet as they hugged, meanwhile deb was getting her own blinkers being removed by Ben Vic Carl and drew she had been told what her son had been doing to the other omegas of their ragtag family, she looked around the living room and saw her adopted omegas being held by their alphas, she realised that the omegas were holding themselves tensely as if their alphas would hurt them for telling the truth, especially Justin.

Deb though back over the last 4 years since Brian had met his sunshine and couldn't believe her own son had done what he had done, but seeing how upset Justin was and how much proof the blonde had, she wanted to strangle her son.

"so what are we going to do," deb asked

"there is enough proof for a jail term," Carl said gently not wanting to break her heart any more than her son had.

"how long could he get," deb asked

"up to 20 years," Carl said he knew his stepson could get longer because of the abuse of the other omegas but he didn't want to hurt his beautiful wife Barrymore.

"what's the plan" deb asked she would mourn later at the loss of her sweet son of his childhood but she knew she had to protect her other sons, Brian had been thinking about an answer to that problem for a while but he couldn't think of one. For the first time in a long time, he had no idea what to do, his guilt was clouding his mind, all he could think of was how he could have lost Justin, he would never forgive his former friend.

"it's OK Brian you always came home to me, you've denied I was your mate, you've supported me loved me and been my best friend for 4 years I love you and I always will my alpha" Justin said he had been watching Brian and saw the guilty his alpha felt, so he had to reassure him they were enjoying their quiet bubble until Ben's phone rang.

"it's Michael," he said answering and putting it on speaker he wanted the others to hear what the man child said, so when Michael went crying to the others, they will have heard the conversation so they know how much lying Michael did to twist it to his own gain.

"Ben why won't my key work" Michael whined in the way he thought Ben found sexy.

"I had the locks changed," Ben said shuddering slightly at Michael's tone. When they first got together he had found it enduring but it had got old and annoying fast.

"why and where are you," Michael said getting angry it was one thing for him to be others but not Ben

"I'm at Emmett's and Drew's and the lock kept sticking so I changed it," Ben said thinking on his feet knowing his soon to be ex didn't know where the southern omega lived because he didn't get on with Drew so he was never invited to their home.

"Oh, where is hus... I mean Hunter" Michael asked Ben knew that the other man was going to call his son which was another reason for his leaving, him.

"Leon's" Ben lied, so he knew that he wouldn't try and disturb his stepson because he knew that Michael was terrified of Hunter's alpha because he made the mistake of making a comment about Hunter in front 6"9 bodybuilders who didn't take too kindly to his omega being insulted.

"OK so why are you at Em's" Michael asked he was getting fed up, he was getting cold and had been kicked out of Babylon nearly straight so he went back to Woody's but by the time the gossip queens had worked their vicious tongues he had been kicked out of every bar and club on the avenue so he had nowhere to go.

"he and drew had a fight so I drove ems home" Ben lied mouthing sorry to Emmett and drew who just snuggled closer making Ben have to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the silent fuck you that the pair gave the whiny man.

"are you coming home," Michael asked secretly hoping Ben said no, he would go to the loft even thou he knew that now that the slut was home Brian wouldn't be alone, and truth be told Brian had had the locks changed recently so he wouldn't be able to anyway. Not that registered with Michael as he had been busy with his secret for a month, but things were coming to end so he hadn't been able to go to Tremont lately.

"I don't think so Emmett is getting ice cream," Ben said as he hung up before Michael could say anything

"well only a bit of whining," Ted said as he looked at the bank statements

"yeah it could have been worse" Ben agreed

"he won't get in we changed the locks and hired a doorman before renting it out," Brian said smirking, having had the same thought as it seemed everyone else. He had taken great pleasure renting it to the one alpha that Michael was terrified of. It had taken an ex-trick trying to wake him with a blow-job the last time they stayed in town before they kicked him out the trick that Brian didn't remember explained that Michael had been doing with their home when they weren't there, but before Brian could explain further his cell started to ring

"3 guesses who that is" drew said causing everyone to laugh

"hello" Brian said as he answered also putting it on speaker trying to control his laughing, he had been enjoying the freedom he had, had without Michael and it had been an evening he couldn't wait to be free of him forever, if he had this feeling after only an evening what would he feels like when Michael was gone.

"Brian tell this ass hole to let me in" Michael screeched

"no," Brian said calmly the others slightly winced knowing that Michael's screeching and whining would just about to get about worse.

"what" Michael screeched louder causing Justin to wince, ever since his bashing at his prom loud noises hurt his ears, so talking to Michael always caused him headaches.

"well, I don't know which ass hole you're talking about," Brian said as he watched Justin rub his ears and realized that he had been doing that a lot lately especially when Michael spoke.

"I'm at the loft and the rent a cop on the door won't let me in," Michael said angrily

"well you don't live there so he won't let you in," Brian said wondering what lies his former friend would come up with and truth be told he knew what the man child was going to say

"but Ben threw me out" Michael whined making it sound like he was crying but Brian didn't buy it at all, Brian rolled his eyes, Justin and the rest of the omegas all rushed out of the room so they didn't giggle loud enough for Michael to hear

"come now Michael that is fictitious," Brian said hoping him using big words would confuse Michael like they always did

"no... yes...no it's not," Michael said getting confused, he could also see the security man smirking at him, he was getting colder the longer he stood there

"Michael I was there when Ben told you that you have to go home together as Hunter was out after the locksmith left," Brian said getting ready to finish the conversation  
"now, Michael, Stan won't let you in because you don't live there and thanks to you neither do I and no I won't tell you where we live and no one else knows so don't bother phoning anyone with your phony sob story so don't bother, right I am to make love to my husband" Brian said hanging up, he was grateful it was Friday night so he wouldn't have to deal with the man child turning up to Kinnetic, he was tempted to close for the week.

"Theodore how would the workforce like week off... paid," Brian said smirking when Ted started to laugh having the same thought

"I'll phone Cynthia," Ted said leaving the room to do just that. He liked working for Brian no two days were the same, and he loved that.

Deb looked confused so Ben explained

"deb after Michael has gone to every house to look for a bed he will to Lindsey's spending the weekend drinking getting more paranoid and angry so where is the first place he will go Monday morning"

Debbie thought about it and realized that Brian had no other option she knew how obsessed her son could get especially about Brian. Soon the weekend was over, everybody had stayed at Britin to plan the shock arrival of Mel, her turning up seemed to please Brian, the lawyer had turned up when Gus had come for the weekend. It certainly pleased Brian because they could use her lawyer brain especially now they wouldn't lose his sonny boy with Mel on their side.

_Flashback Gus _

_Oh, great Michael and Lindsey are bad mouthing papa again, I can't stand it when those two get together, I'm surprised to see mama Mel stood at my door holding jenny, I hadn't heard jenny make any noise but then again she doesn't make a lot when mama Mel wasn't home. _

"_how long has he been," Mama Mel asked coming in, it was nearing midnight and I had been finishing my homework, so I didn't have to do over the weekend. I have plans this weekend and they did not include homework. _

"_hi mama, about 9" I said, I had gone to remind them about Jenny, but all they did was laugh and made more noise _

"_great" Mama Mel said leaving again but she wasn't gone long _

"_it seems Michael is staying the weekend" Mama Mel said looking annoyed _

"_come to dads" I ask straight away, mama Mel may not have got on with dad but I knew it would be better than staying here, so the next morning we leave Michael and Lindsey hungover on the sofas and drove to Britin. _

_End flashback_

The weekend was perfect dad papa and mama Mel met my alpha mate Henry, I had met Henry the first day back off break he's a new transfer from England he's captain of the rugby team and I'm the envy of all the omega boys and beta girls because he is mine.

Monday morning.

Brian spent the weekend meeting his son's alpha making love to his mate and spending time with his family and friends and now with Mel on board, and finding out how Lindsey had to behave since Jenny had been born so now their plan involved getting rid of her too. The Kinnetic staff had been emailing all weekend thanking Brian for the week off when Justin found out what Brian had done he had dragged Brian away for a passionate round of lovemaking.

It was nearing lunchtime when the phone calls resumed the family had turned their ringers for the weekend, but each phone had at least 40 missed calls from both Michael and Lindsey, their voice mail had to be emptied several times, they never listened to any of the messages just deleted. Most of the family had taken the day off so they could finalize their plan and have nothing come back and bite them in the ass.

After Brian's phone had rung for the tenth time in the space of an hour he finally answered putting it on speaker.

"Hello," Brian said yawning bored already

"where the fuck are you" Michael screeched, he was pacing outside Kinnetic he and Lindsey had been waiting for Brian for hours

"I'm at work, "Brian said smirking and snuggling with Justin on the chair that they shared.

"but we can't get in" Michael whined, he wished Lindsey wasn't there but he was staying on her couch so he had to put with up with her until he could get to Brian

"that's because I'm working from home today," Brian said smiling, thinking about all the breaks that he and Justin had taken together

"fine we'll come to the loft," Michael said heading to Tremont not remembering that Brian wouldn't there

"I said at home, you know the one I share with my husband," Brian said kissing Justin causing his younger mate to smile

"that slut is no more your mate than I am bens," Michael said angrily

"but Ben is your mate," Brian said he could see that Carl was starting to record and Ben looked hurt but then he seemed to get angry

"yeah right that sap is in a coma," Michael said, it had been pure luck that he had found bens omega before the professor did

"what do you mean he is in a coma," Brian asked he could see Ben was shocked and Blake starting to ring hospitals it was handy having a Dr in the family. Blake had worked towards his psychology doctorate with Ted's support, he was one of the few omegas who had a doctorate, but he helped so many people, his status was forgotten when he helped someone in need.

"oh I smashed its head in," Michael said smugly still walking to the loft leaving Lindsey behind, he was determined to get into the loft rent a cop be damned

"when," Brian asked hoped Michael revealed more than the slightly crazy man seemed to realize he was doing it

"when," Brian asked he could see Ben was slightly heartbroken at being lied too

"the night before I met Ben, I saw the professor catching a scent on the wind and heading the dumb omegas way, so I smashed his head in and made sure I was in the scent it left behind" Michael said not even think to censor his confession so he was telling his greatest secret to everyone including his mother and stepfather

"how do you keep Ben from finding out," Brian asked

"Oh I go to the hospice that I'm keeping it and get his scent all over me, buts its fading with no alpha to claim it" Michael laughed he had arrived at Tremont by the time he had finished his story but he could see the rent a cop on the front desk, but then he remembered he had a key for the back door as well so he went round to the back of the building

"see you in a minute Bri" Michael said hanging up and getting to the door, trying the key he had but screaming in frustration when it didn't work, so he broke in tripping the silent alarm, as he headed to Brian's former home the police were on their way, especially when he got there and couldn't get in to the loft he started to hammer on the door but when Leon Hunter's alpha opened the door. Michael nearly wet himself at being greeted by the 6"9 black bodybuilder that his stepson was dating.

Back at Britin

"what the hell," Debbie said shocked that her son was so cold-hearted about another omega, the others in the room were just as shocked at Michael's behavior

Blake had been searching for bens true omega using his connections in the therapy community to see if he could find the missing omega

"I've found him," Blake said excitedly, smiling at Ben

"how long could he get now," Justin asked trying not to cry at the heartbreak that his surrogate mother was going to face all because of her jealous son

"I'm sorry deb but it would be either life or the death penalty," Mel said gently

Debbie left the room to collect herself and after kissing Justin Brian followed soon the pair were on the back patio looking at the garden that Justin had spent time planting to make the manor house a home, Brian loved coming out to the garden to see the flowers that his mate had chosen and paired together to make an artist palette of color grow from the ground

"what happened to him Brian," Debbie asked as she looked at the flowers

"I don't know mom," Brian said wishing he knew what had happened to the man he once thought of as a brother. He had gone to live with deb and Vic when his alpha father had killed his omega daddy and ended up in jail, there had been no other relatives so he had no other chose but stay with Deb and Vic, he had known Michael from school in passing but they weren't friends until they were forced to live together.

Back in the manor Blake was telling the others everything he had found out about bens omega

"he is still being classed as a John Doe, he has been in a coma for nearly 4 years and with no alpha he is losing the fight, but we are an hour away so we can go and start getting him better so he can come home to you" Blake said looking at Ben happily, he was glad that Ben was going to be getting another omega he hadn't liked Michael and would do anything to help Ben find his mate.

He knew that many of the other couples would be going with them especially his teddy, he loved his alpha and was so happy when they met, many omegas overlooked the stoic alpha, making it easy for them to be together from the start, they had been together as long as Brian and Justin meeting the same night as them, having been with Justin when he went to the avenue for the first time.

_Flashback Blake _

_I'm dancing with the rest of our friends having seen Justin meet his mate under the street lamp an hour earlier I was hopeful that I would meet mine the same night, I was enjoying myself but I could feel eyes on me, but then again I always feel eyes on me when I danced but these felt different, I turn trying to find them but its too dark in Babylon to see make features out unless the man is stood directly in front of you so I just carry on. _

_I soon need a drink so I head to the bar and I still feel eyes on me so I add a sway to my walk, while I'm at the bar I'm approached by different types of men like always but it was the one who didn't approach me intrigued me, I could still feel his eyes on me so I just went back to dancing, but he didn't come to talk to me till I was getting ready to leave_

"_I'm Ted" the older man said shyly, I could tell he was used to rejection but I had a feeling I wasn't going to be sending this man away, he smelt amazing _

"_hi" I flirted back I could he was shocked that I was flirting with him I liked the blush that seemed to come to his cheeks _

"_I'm Blake" I said holding my hand out to shake and when we touched I felt the strongest spark, as if our souls were calling out to each other, Ted lifted my hand to kiss the back of it, his lips on the back of my hand caused my skin to tingle and my cock gets hard, this shy man was my alpha I was sure of it and I was over the moon. _

_End flashback _

By the time Debbie and Brian were back from the garden the others were ready to head to the hospice that Michael was keeping bens true omega, soon it seemed everyone was on their way to the building, it could hardly be called a hospice it was old and looked like that even the cockroaches didn't want to touch the floor in there.

"he is not staying here," Ben said emphatically as he got out of the car and marched to the front door hoping he didn't rip it off the hinges in his anger soon he was stood at the front desk trying not to scare the omega at the front desk. Ben hated that he had to wait to see his omega because Blake knew everything.

"Hey Matt," Blake said as he walked in with everyone else

"Hey Dr. Blake," Matt said thankful the angry looking alpha wasn't going to be talking, he was a timid omega that was scared of his own shadow but that was his boss was a bully and hated every omega he seemed to come across.

"do you remember me ringing about the omega in the coma," Blake said gently, he had met Matt through the work he did at the rehab center so he knew to be gentle with the other omega.

"you won't be leaving with him, and if you tell them anything I will fire you," an angry voice said coming from the back office, soon an alpha had joined them making Matt shrink even further in his seat luckily having both Mel and Carl with them worked in their favor.

"I don't think you want to threaten that" Carl said flashing his badge

"unless you have a warrant you can flash your badge all you want, neither this omega or I will tell you anything" the angry alpha snarled not caring that Carl was a police captain

"if you don't answer our questions you will be arrested" Carl said, Ben was getting frustrated he was losing time with his omega and his omega was losing his fight. Ben could see that Matt wanted to tell but he was terrified of the alpha stood over him

"do you want to be brought up on murder charges" Carl said the alpha could care less but the omega was close to wetting himself so he looked towards Ben

"room 12" Matt whispered hoping that he didn't get hit by his boss

"thank you" Ben said taking off, when he got there all he saw was a beautiful man lying on the bed, he had dirty blonde but the had been in a coma for 4 years; had been hard on his body, but to Ben he was still amazing and the smell that Ben usually associated with Michael was coming from the pretty man and truth be told he was enjoying it more coming from him and not the whiny man child he had suffered with for the last 4 years. Brian soon joined Ben

"well he looks a better fit" Brian smirked and Ben realized how true that was and he hadn't even talked to the man yet. Especially the faint scent that lingered under the stale air in the room, Ben could tell that his true omega hadn't been cared for properly and he was losing his Zen-like demeanor at the treatment of his true omega

"Justin and I will help pay for the best care," Brian said proving what a true friend he was something that Michael and Lindsey never understood or will understand.

"I think you paid for this place," Ben said hating that his pretty mate was here Brian opened the window in what it seemed like was years with how stiff it was when it did open eventually.

"I think you may be right," Brian said thinking about the loan that Michael demanded 4 years ago and hadn't repaid any since he took it. No matter how well his shop did he had never paid any money back, Ben could see that Brian felt guilty

"don't you dare" Ben said knowing that it wasn't Brian's fault and the professor didn't blame the other alpha he put all the blame on Michael and only on the omega. All the time that Ben and Brian were talking Ben had been holding the hand of his omega when he felt the slightest squeeze giving Ben hope that his omega would come out the other side and they could have a happy mating like the other couples.

The next day

Everyone was back Britin except Ben who was at the best rehab center that Pittsburgh had to offer, they were waiting for Carl to come back from the station to tell them what had happened with the alpha from the hospice the day before and the other patients and unknown to them Michael as well

"right some people will need a drink" Carl said as he came in looking at Debbie and Brian.

"what's he done now," Debbie asked in an exhausted tone of voice, she was getting tired of her son now and not for the first time she wished him never born.

"it seems he got arrested for breaking and entering in to Tremont and disturbing the peace although he nearly wet himself when Leon opened the door to your old loft" Carl said hoping that making a little levity of the stressful situation would help both Brian and Debbie

"when does he get out on bail" Justin whispered he had had enough of Michael and would be glad when they get him out of their life's for good.

"that's the thing, with all the evidence and the taped confession the DA thinks he will be in prison for a while even before the trail, even if there is one" Carl said going over to hug Debbie hoping she didn't blame him for Michael not getting out of jail

"who is representing him" Mel asked

"he hasn't asked for one he keeps shouting false arrest and keeps claiming to be an innocent omega, no matter all the evidence we have against him" Carl said

"what happened to Johnson" Blake asked having talked to Matt nearly afternoon to help him see that the abuse wasn't his fault, and how the alpha he worked for used his position to abuse all the omegas under him.

"wells he being held on fraud extortion and medical neglect and 8 cases of omega abuse but he is also claiming he is innocent, although he is saying that Michael paid him to do everything," Carl said

Brian had been calm having given up on Michael the day he found out all the stuff he had been doing to his omega, he had finally washed his hands of his oldest friend/brother but he was glad he still had his mom and the other members of his ragtag family, especially the blonde currently snuggled in his side, they had been making love every chance they could have missed a week of the passionate exercise while Justin been away

As they cuddled on the sofa Justin could feel something was different, he could feel his breeding heat begin he tried to hide from Brian but the alpha was on to him, especially when he started to squirm and began to smell so sweet

"sunshine you smell amazing I want….. no I need to sink my cock in you" Brian whispered causing his omega to whimper

"please" Justin whimpered as his hole loosened and soaked his underwear

"your driving me crazy" Brian growled as he stood and throwing the blonde over his shoulder carrying the younger man to their bedroom, throwing him on the bed

"get your clothes off if you don't want them ripped" Brian growled, all Justin could be whimper at the pure alpha tone that Brian was using so after the older man was naked he pounced ripping Justin's clothes off kissing biting and making his blonde a mess of hormones and need, Brian wasn't any better he had to be in Justin as soon as he could, so as soon as Justin was ready Brian pushed himself in his idea of heaven and they only place he planned to spend the rest of his days if the blonde would let him.

Soon they were making love and Brian could feel his knot trying to come out and normally he would try to stop it but one look on his beautiful omegas face told him not too, so Brian let it loose and knotted his blonde and created a child that would be the perfect blend of them both.

After 2 hours they were refreshed enough to go back to their family, while they were gone the family had found other things to do so they didn't hear the special moment. Mel had gone to serve Lindsey with divorce papers which had caused the unnatural blonde to scream and shout and attack Mel just adding to Mel's petition for divorce.

_Flashback Mel_

_I'm dreading this but after a week of freedom at Britin of all places it made me realize I didn't love her Barrymore, maybe I never I loved her I certainly knew she wasn't my mate, I let myself in and couldn't believe the mess plates cups and glasses all over the living room, I'm glad the kids were staying at Britin, there was also old take outgrowing mould. I'm glad the house was in her name so a word with our landlord is in order. _

_I try and find a clean spot to sit but I can't find one so I stand in front of the fireplace and wait for my ex, I once loved this house but as I stand here I think back and come to the realization that it has not been home for a while, I am brought out of my musings by the bedroom door opening, odd I thought Lindsey was at work but it wasn't Lindsey who came downstairs. _

_It was Sam Auerbach in a state of undress that made me thankful that my mate will be a woman. _

"_Oh," he said coming to stop when he sees me standing there in the living room _

"_Lindsey could you come here and bring me some pants" Sam shouted upstairs groaning a little at having to raise his voice I heard Lindsey's hangover groan as she got of bed and came down _

"_what are you doing here" she sneered after seeing me _

"_I came here to give you these and let you know that I'll be representing the landlord when he evicts you," I say passing the divorce papers and the parental rights dissolution for Gus and Jenny _

"_what are you on about," she asked in a shrill voice that aggravated her hangover which pleased me a little _

"_well seeing as I have moved out, I won't be paying the rent Barrymore and I'm sure once $5000 I'm giving you in the divorce runs out neither will you, and seeing as you are home at 4 on a Wednesday I have a feeling Sydney won't be happy" I say getting ready to go but I can tell Lindsey isn't finished _

"_you will need still need to pay support," Lindsey says smirking _

_I was going to enjoy this _

"_no I won't and neither will Brian," I say trying not to smirk I liked telling Brian and Justin apparently that they wouldn't have to pay any more, it seemed that Lindsey had been asking for extra using Gus as an excuse each time. So when they told them that they wouldn't have to pay any more they were going to talk their lawyer to sue Lindsey about all the extra, which pleased Brian so much that he and Justin disappeared for a few hours. _

"_WHAT" she shrieks again making her and Auerbach wince again I was enjoying that they both seemed hungover, I have to resist really hard not to talk really loud and I mean hard time._

"_well it turns out you never filed the paper listing me as the second parent so I won't have to pay anything and seeing as Jenny is terrified of you no court will side with you and with Michael going to prison for the rest of his life you won't see any from him and now Gus going to be living with Brian until he and his alpha mate finish school you won't see any from Brian and Justin, so make that $5000 last, because you get no more when that runs out" I say having moved towards the door before Lindsey's starts her old behavior and attack but I don't get out of there quick enough and I leave with a nice bruise forming and scratches so I head to police station before going back to Britin_

_End flashback_

"well that went well I see" Brian smirked at Mel when he saw her and the bruises and scratches as she came in and he was heading to the kitchen

"Yeah it just adds more to the settlement the courts will make her pay she's lost the $5000 I was going to give her," Mel said causing everyone to laugh but that soon died when Gus came storming in crying with his alpha henry following

"Gus please" Henry pleaded their day had started so nicely as well but now Henry didn't know if he even has a mate to call his own Barrymore.

_Flashback henry_

_I wake with a smile on my face, I hadn't wanted to move to America but now I've met Gus I'm glad we have, as I get ready for the day I hear my phone going off with his special message tone _

"_morning :D" _

"_good morning baby :D" I reply  
"I dreamt of you last night ;D," I say truth be told I hadn't wanted to wake up but the thought of seeing Gus made me get out of bed _

"_you did," Gus asks; I would need to work off his confidence _

"_yes I did beautiful xxx" I send as finish my hair so I could get to school to meet up with him at the gates, I am first so I wait for him and when he gets there he takes my breath away like he did the day we met_

"_Hello beautiful," I say as I kiss him hello, _

"_hi" Gus blushes, he is one of the sweetest omegas I've ever met and he's mine, whenever I think that I have to stop myself from doing a happy dance in the quad or the corridors or anywhere on school grounds I am the new captain of the rugby team, after all, I walked him his first lesson kissing him goodbye, then walking to my alpha classes, I hate being segregated from Gus but it makes our time together sweeter, so when we met at lunchtime I knew something was wrong with how unsmiley and un Gus like he was being, especially when he ran off crying. I tried to follow but the coach pulled me aside before I could leave, I just hoped I could Gus when I was free. _

_My concentration in my afternoon lessons was terrible so as soon the last bell rang I ran to the omega side to find Gus but I can't so run off ignoring coach and my teammates my omega is more important, I catch up to him begging him to talk but all he does is get in his car, luckily I was able to get in before Gus drove away, the ride is silent but I see Gus is crying it breaks my heart that he won't talk to me so when we get to his dads I'm nearly crying myself _

_End flashback _

"Gus honey what's wrong," Justin asked

"please get rid of him," Gus said heartbroken he was trying to get upstairs but Brian wasn't letting him, his dad was just hugging him tight

"Gus before you send me away can I know why," Henry asked taking Gus hand which he was thankful wasn't dropped straight away

"I saw the pictures" Gus whispered he hadn't wanted to believe the rugby coach when he had first told him but then the older alpha showed him the photos and he had no choice but to believe that Henry had cheated on him after only a week together, although now he was thinking about it why would the coach have pictures of one of his team having sex with someone.

"the coach showed me pictures of you in bed with someone else," Gus said drying his eyes and getting angry at the thought of the coach trying to split him and his alpha up

"WHAT" Brian roared as he let Gus go, there were two people he was fiercely protective of Gus and Justin and at the moment Gus was upset so Brian wanted to go hurt someone although he didn't know who to hurt first the coach or Henry.

"a week" Henry sighed, he had been warned by his teammates that the coach had tried this before but he had only been on the team for 2 weeks and with Gus for 1

"Henry," Gus said shyly, unsure if he could comfort his alpha after just believing the coach and not asking Henry

"oh Gus," Henry said hugging his beautiful omega they soon headed to the library to talk, they spent time talking getting to know each other better and gently kissing and trying to work out why the coach would try and break them up. Justin and Brian left the new couple alone, they went to Brian's study. Brian wanted to ring the school and he knew that having Justin would help to keep calm, so he looked up all the school stuff that Lindsey had sent, she had been insistent that Gus went to the academy and all Brian had to do was pay for it, he hadn't been to the school and he hated having no say on where his son had gone to school

"good afternoon A/O academy" a woman said after the phone rang for a while.

"afternoon, I need to talk to the principal" Brian said trying to stay calm knowing that shouting would get him nowhere.

"who's calling please," the voice said

"Brian Taylor-Kinney," Brian said he was really going to lose his temper

"do you have a student enrolled here Mr. Kinney," the voice asked

"it's Taylor-Kinney and yes Gus Kinney" Brian was losing his temper

"I'm sorry sir we don't have a student with that name anymore" the assistant said wanting to hang up but knew she couldn't

"what" Brian seethed

"your wife came in this morning and started the process of transferring omega Gus to our omega only school in Canada," she said, Justin could see the vain on Brian's head begin to throb so he went to get Mel

"I want to talk to someone in charge NOW, I have no wife the blonde claiming to my wife has no parental rights to my son and if you finish that paperwork you will be aiding in a kidnapping" Brian says calmer than he was feeling he was glad when Mel came in realizing that Justin had gone to get her, he was really thankful for Justin for being just him.

"I will get Mr. Carmichael," the assistant said a little scared, she could tell that the man was being too calm and she didn't want his full wrath even thou Michelin wasn't the principal he would be able to deal with the angry man on the other end of the phone.

"what," a gruff voice said

"Carmichael" Brian said beginning to lose the control he barely had a hold of

"no he left for the day" the gruff man laughed hanging up, Brian was pissed

"right Mel we are going down there" Brian said as he kissed Justin goodbye, Justin was OK being left behind this time he may have been Gus' papa but Brian needed Mel more than him this time.

They were back 3 hours later

"Gus you are finishing the year with a tutor" Brian said as he came in to the kitchen where the boys were doing their homework and Justin was cooking dinner he was so man, the ass holes at that school were prejudiced and seemed to hate omegas, how could Lindsey of lied that it was the best school in the district. While they had been driving to the school it turned out that Mel had no idea where they were going, she didn't even know Gus had changed schools when he presented.

"dad" Gus was confused

"that school is terrible I'm surprised your grades are as good as they are," Brian said pacing he couldn't believe the school that Lindsey had put his son in

"what are you talking about Brian," Justin asked

"that school was so alpha biased all the omegas learn is how to keep house and basic maths" Brian seethed, he couldn't believe that Lindsey had placed his son there, he was so glad his son was so smart and was doing study outside of what he would be learning only how to keep a house and cook dinner

"I don't mind," Gus said quietly ever since he had presented at 15 he had been taught how to keep house for his alpha and since meeting Henry he really didn't mind,

"Brian it's like that at every school," Justin said gently

"Oh," Brian said the wind having been knocked out of his rant he hadn't gone to a private school, so he didn't know any different. Alphas and omegas mixed at his school and treated equally that was the good thing about his time at high school. 

"well, you're still finishing your year homeschooled, Lindsey has convinced the Headmaster that you're not safe there, so apparently you will be transferred. But I put a stop that. Mel has gone to a judge to sign a restraining order" Brian said sitting at the table

"why is she doing this" Gus asked tearfully both Brian and Gus took a hand to comfort the young omega

"sonny boy I wish I had an answer," Brian said he would never regret having Gus he just wished sometimes he wished he had met Justin first

"are you staying for dinner Henry," Justin asked

"yes please mother and father are back in England," Henry said, truth be told he didn't know when they were coming back

Before Henry left that evening Brian cornered him

"are they coming back," he asked his future son in law

"no sir, the maid had a note, the staff have been paid until I finish school and then they are made redundant" Henry said as he and Brian walked to his car, Henry hadn't wanted to believe it but his parents were both betas so when he told them that he had met his omega mate they had just left in the middle of the night.

"well you can't stay there with just the staff, we have a little apartment above the garage if you want," Brian said knowing that once Justin found out what he had just offered he would be getting greatly rewarded!

"thank you alpha Taylor-Kinney," Henry said so relieved that he wanted to cry

"OK go home for tonight and tomorrow we will help you move," Brian said wanting to finish the conversation before his son's alphas mate cried all over him, he didn't do well with tears unless they were Justin's

The next day

The Taylor-Kinney men spent the morning packing Henry's things and explaining to the staff and moving him into the apartment at Britin, as they unpacked Brian went over the rules he and Justin had made the night before after Justin had rewarded Brian multiple times for being so kind.

"right there are conditions to your moving in here, 1 back to the main house by 9, 10 on a Friday and Saturday, 2 no knotting or breeding until after college and 3 take your time and don't rush anything" Brian said making both Henry and Gus blush

"yes dad" Gus said pleased that his dad and papa were being so understanding about everything, they were definitely more understanding than Henry's parents soon they were all having lunch in the main house, they were talking having quiet family time. Henry was enjoying seeing what a proper family was like, he and his parents never shared a meal like he was having with the Taylor-Kinney's, they were just having a relaxing lunch when the front door was slammed open.

"WHERE IS MY SON" Lindsey screamed as she had been at the academy trying to get to her son but he hadn't been there she went to Britin after searching for the address for hours, she had never been like Michael, Mel had been many times, Mel had always dropped Gus off and came for lunch especially when Lindsey was hungover, which seemed to happen a lot more often lately. Mel enjoyed the small feeling of rebellion she got every time she stayed, so as she worked in the library and heard Lindsey screaming for Gus she knew she had to do something so called Carl who was luckily on the way.

"Lindsey how did you get past the guards on the front gate," Brian said as he went to the front hallway to confront his ex-friend while Justin Gus and Henry stayed out of site.

"Oh please that was easy, I just told them I lived here" she said smugly, Justin had heard her response rang the guard hut, but he didn't get an answer so he called Carl surprised and pleased that the older man was already on his way, Carl reminded him that Mel was still in the house so when Mel had Lindsey she had phoned him, after he had hung up he went back listening to Brian and Lindsey

"he's not your son anymore" Brian said trying to not smirk or act too smug, he was going to enjoy this especially if he knew Justin as well as he did his blonde was recording the conversation currently happening

"bullshit, a piece of paper won't stops me from being his mother, and as soon I get him to get back we are going to Canada, and you will never see him again" Lindsey said smugly, she had been trying to get her lawyer to get all the papers that Mel had given her overturned but they were all airtight and no judge would overturn them

"if any judge did overturn the decision then he will never be your son, after everything you have done, he will never want to be your son again" Brian said, while Mel had been filing for divorce she had found a folder on the computer that Lindsey had tried to hide, in it was evidence of years of her embezzling the support payments from Brian, and what seemed like a bad novel plot or a plot to kill Justin to get to Brian.

"he will always be mine, that slut will never be Gus family" Lindsey sneered pulling a gun from the back of her trousers shooting the kitchen door where Justin was stood listening on the other side, where not only the bullet went into Justin the door seemed to explode in his face.

"JUSTIN" Brian screamed as he rushed towards his mate, he didn't know where to steam the bleeding first luckily Gus and Henry were there to help, suddenly the door burst open and Carl came rushing in, putting Lindsey in handcuffs who was just laughing as she was arrested.

"I've called for an ambulance," Carl said as he held the laughing Lindsey, soon the EMTs were rushing into the broken doorway, gently taking over from Gus and Henry, and taking Justin to the nearest hospital, when Gus and Henry got there they found Brian pacing the surgical waiting room

"dad" Gus said getting his dads attention who stopped pacing and nearly collapsed in to his son's arms and broke down crying, he couldn't lose his mate he didn't know what he would do if he lost Justin. Especially how he had nearly lost Justin before they had met all because of an in the closet ass hole and a baseball bat.

Soon the floor was filled with the rest of the family including Justin's, all asking questions demanding answers but all Brian could do was stare at the door that the doctors rushed his beautiful sunshine behind, so Gus and Henry answered what they knew.

After what seemed hours someone had put a chair behind Brian but he didn't sit he just stood, the doctor came out of the closed doors with a small smile on her face

"Mr Taylor-Kinney, the bullet hit Justin's spleen which ruptured, so we took it out and he will make a full recovery, we also removed all the splinters from the door out of the cuts, however the bullet killed the cub that Justin was carrying and we had to remove it and Justin's womb, I'm sorry Brian" the doctor said watching Brian finally collapse on the chair that was behind him, Gus rushed to him and hugged his father

"he's OK, he's going to be OK" Gus kept repeating to his father, they would mourn the lost cub, that they hadn't known about, how was he going to tell Justin but he knew that they would help each other and come out the other side stronger, but they still had Justin, they still had Justin that's what he had to focus on. Soon the family was all in Justin's room waiting for the blonde to wake up, his face was covered in little marks that were stitched together but to Brian, he was still his beautiful sunshine.

They were waiting for 4 days before Justin started to wake up and Brian hadn't left his mates side not even to shower no matter how many times the family told him he had too he just sat keeping vigil at his mate's side. All the time Justin was asleep Brian talked to him, begged him to wake up and cry for their lost cub and all the cubs they would never have.

"you need a shower" Justin groaned as he woke up, Brian just started to cry happy tears that his sunshine was awake he jumped from the chair he was sat in and lunged himself at his mate and started to kiss his younger mate. Soon the rest of the family were in the room as well all crying happy tears. They fill Justin in what had happened since he had been asleep healing, he was so distraught over their lost cub he had to be sedated so he did pull any stitches when he woke again he and Brian wept over their lost cub.

Justin was in hospital a further week before he was released just in time for Lindsey's arraignment, the whole family sat in the court on the DA side with Justin sat on the end in a wheelchair, when Lindsey was brought in, she looked as if she was bored being there, she didn't look like she felt any remorse for hurting Justin.

"Lindsey Peterson how do you plead," the judge asks

"not guilty," Lindsey said smugly, she knew that the lawyer her daddy had paid for would get her out and home to make Brian dinner, the family was shocked that she was pleading not guilty.

"Mr. Addy," the judge said calling on the DA

"your honor... right sorry we request Ms. Peterson be held without bail" Mr. Addy the DA said after getting over the shock of Lindsey pleading not guilty

"your honor we can prove that Ms. Peterson is innocent," Lindsey's lawyer said,

"Mr. Jones, we have evidence 3 eye witness accounts and a victim statement, doctors reports that state that she killed an unborn cub, and she is sitting there like she doesn't care what she has done in fact she is sitting there looking like she is planning dinner, so yes Mr Addy request approved, bailiff take her down" the judge said banging her gavel, the bailiff went over to Lindsey handcuffing her and preparing to take her to her cell, but Lindsey seemed to come out of strange stupor and turning to the family

"Brian what is going on, where I am going I have a dinner to plan for you and the partners," Lindsey said clearing having lost what was left of her sanity, the bailiff pulled her away as she screamed about Brian needing his dinner.

It took weeks of preparing the evidence for both Michael and Lindsey's trails, during which Brian and Justin mourned the loss of the cub that they were going to have and the cubs they will never have, Justin tried to get Brian to leave saying he wasn't a proper omega Barrymore but after an explosive fight they became stronger, also bens omega mate seemed to be responding well to having his alpha in his room every day, until one day he woke up.

Ben had been sat in the same chair for a month, luckily it was the summer so he had no classes, he was trying not to lose hope that his omega would wake up, he was joined by Hunter and Leon

"hey dad" Hunter said smiling hugely, he was so pleased that it turned out his evil stepfather wasn't his dads mate, so he and his dad was free and it was a liberating feeling for the young man, especially since he had just agreed to move in with his mate.

"hey son, what's got you in a good mood" Ben asked enjoying seeing his son so happy, now if he could just have his mate and all would be right in his world

"well now that we are free, Leon asked me to move in and I happily said yes" Hunter said giggling as the big teddy bear started to nibble his neck, he could never understand why people where frightened of the big man but it worked in their favor sometimes especially when it came to Michael, even they went out shopping and it looked like someone from Hunters past came up to them, one look at Leon and they fled. Many people had tried to steal Leon from Hunter, but the omega was scrappy and had to stake his claim on Leon several times. Which made the lovemaking they had those nights very passionate and satisfying.

"Oh, Hunter that's brilliant, could one of you get a nurse to please" Ben said as he felt his pretty mate squeezing his hand tighter and tighter the longer they talked, it seemed his mate was coming back to him. The first few days of bens pretty mate being awake were spent trying to remember his name, it took weeks before he was even strong enough to go to a rehab center to learn to walk again. Ben was with him every day, they talked and got to know each other. Ben definitively liked the smell that grew stronger the longer he was awake, better on his pretty mate than on his ex. His pretty mate never did remember his name so he had to decide on a new name that he and Ben chose together. So by the time he went to rehab, he had a new name and was enjoying re-learning all his likes and dislikes with his mate.

After months of rehab Zack was ready to go home, he could walk with a cane so the Dr s were happy to send him home with Ben, the older alpha had been looking at houses since his pretty mate had woken, he didn't want to take his mate to the house that he had shared with his ex, especially seeing as it was his ex's fault he had lost 4 years. So when they got to the new house that they had chosen together Ben carried Zack over the threshold, making the omega giggle. The one thing that they had learned was that Zack had as many allergies as one of his new friends Justin. So Ben took a leaf out of Brian's book and ended up carrying a list of Zack allergies in his wallet.

By the time the trials were due to start Brian and Justin were closer than ever having talked to Blake who was just starting to show with his and Ted's cub, Justin was a little jealous that he would never be able to carry his own cubs for Brian but he had Gus and they were looking in to surrogacy. It wouldn't be the same but at least they would still be theirs. On the first day of Michael's trial the court was packed with family and friends, all there to support Brian and Justin, the bailiff brought Michael in and he looked like he believed he was going to be found innocent, the DA stood knowing that there was enough evidence to convict him even thou there was a jury, they are been sent all the evidence beforehand and looked ready to pass sentence before opening statements.

Michael pleaded not guilty which made the avenue angry, but they knew that the jury would see him for the criminal he was, and they did when he was found guilty of embezzlement attempted murder and copyright fraud and was sentenced to life in prison plus 20 years and he had to pay Justin $150,000, when the judge told Michael his sentences he just laughed and carried on laughing as he was taken away, he still didn't realize that he was never seeing the light of day.

Lindsey also pleaded not guilty, she looked like she didn't care what the verdict was, she was going to walk out the door, again the avenue filled the courtroom to support the family and again the jury although different than Michael's looked they were ready even before the trial started. Again the jury came back with a guilty verdict, this time Lindsey was sent away for life for killing Brian and Justin's cub 10 years for abusing jenny and Gus when he was younger and 20 years for embezzlement, Lindsey just stood to ignore everyone shouting at her especially the judge, but Lindsey just walked up to Brian kissed him and walked out of the court where she was tackled and brought back where she was handcuffed to the table so she couldn't get away again and an extra 5 years were added to her sentence, she was soon taken away, complaining who would make Brian's dinners now as she too was dragged away never to see the light of day.

Soon the family were heading back to the new home, as soon Justin had woken he and Brian had looked for a new home, never being able to step foot in Britin after Lindsey had shot Justin there, so all of the family had moved to a gated community that seemed to only house them and they liked being so close to one another, being able to come and go as they please especially when all the omegas seem to start to have cubs, Justin was still not over having not cubs of his own and every time one of the omegas told him they were pregnant he would spend nearly all day painting.

"who was it today," Brian said as he found his mate in his studio painting, well staring out the window trying not to cry

"Emmett" Justin said as he wiped his eyes he was happy for his best friend but he wanted a cub of his own he tried not to be jealous of his friends. Brian went over to his mate and hugged his sunshine, he was jealous of their friends as well, so that was why he was going to bring up the idea of surrogacy to his mate.

"how you would feel about looking in to a beta surrogate" Brian asked as they sat on the day bed in the studio, he had been reluctant to bring it up since Lindsey had been a beta and completely unstable but they would meet them together and find the one as a couple, and if need be they would ask Justin's childhood friend Daphne.

"are we ready," Justin asked, he knew that if they could find a beta that was willing to carry for them it would take a long time to trust her, maybe he should call Daphne.

"do you want to phone Daphne," Brian said knowing that his sunshine would only trust one beta after Lindsey and he didn't mind he liked Daphne, for his suggestion Justin kissed him, a kiss that always led to lovemaking, so they spent the afternoon making love in Justin's studio.

Epilogue.

Brian and Justin did call Daphne and she was over the moon be their surrogate, luckily the doctor that saved Justin's life was able to harvest some eggs before he took Justin's womb so they were still able to use Justin's eggs, so they were able to create the perfect blend of themselves so at the end of the 9 months Daphne gave birth to a perfect little girl that called lily.

They weren't the only ones creating life, it seemed their little community went through a baby boom, Ted and Blake had a little boy that they called Sheldon, drew and Emmett had twins called Ryan and cyan, Leda even came back after finding out what Mel had been through and finally staked her claim becoming jenny's second mama, Ben and Zack who after a year of rehab was able to walk again, his heats healed as well so by the time he was walking again, his heats were regular again so they got pregnant as well and had a little girl called Phoebe and even Henry and Gus after college and Henry had started working in Kinnetic as an ad man, they had their own cubs called Charlie and Kyle. Debbie and Carl loved all the cubs running around, she didn't miss her son as much with all the new grand cubs her family was giving her.

Soon the streets of where they lived were filled with happy cubs and couples.

Now not everyone had a happy ending but we don't want to hear about them do we, seeing as they never saw the light of day, they died in prison and no one missed them.

]


End file.
